Tainted Love
by Twisted Badger
Summary: Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease. I love you though you hurt me so. Now, I'm going to pack my things and go. Tainted love, tainted love. Lemon. If you dont like boy on boy action please don't read.


Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Twisted Badger: Leave some comments so I can write more Naruto Fics.

xXxXxX

My legs were spread open, as he slowly began to suck on my growing cock. I whimpered, and began to pant, and thrust into his mouth.

He was so _good._

His teeth scraped over the skin, and I began to whimper. I wasn't in control of my body, or the sounds that came out of my throat. His tongue was everywhere, and touching _everything._

And, just when I thought it couldn't better. He began to touch the base of my shaft, and rub against my sacks with the tips of his fingers.

My eyes were squeezed shut, as he began to suck harder. As though my dick were a loll—_ahh._

"_S-Sasuke!" _

I screamed out his name, as I came into his mouth. My hands were gripping the sheets so tightly, that I swear my knuckles were white.

You'd think he'd stop there.

"Open your eyes, Naruto."

I opened them, and noticed almost instantly grew hard again. I never actually noticed how big Sasuke actually was. My cheeks were flushed, and he smirked down at me.

"Like what you see?"

I turned his face away from Sasuke's, and mumbled something. Sasuke smirked, as he began to suck at my neck.

I bit my lip, as his hand traced an invisible line down my stomach.

"_S-Sasuke?"_

He ignored me, and began to nibble at my already abused neck.

"…S-Sasuke….What are you gonna do now?"

His hand moved back up, and he began to touch my lips. My cheeks were flushed, as his lips began to move against my jaw. And, he began to nip at the skin there.

I looked up at the ceiling, as he inserted a finger into my mouth.

"Suck."

I sucked.

Who was I to disobey the Great Sasuke Uchiha?

He slid another finger into my mouth, as his other hand began to pump my shaft. My fingers gripped the sheets tightly, as he began to quicken his pace.

"_Sa…suke…Ahhhh…Oh…god…"_

His fingers were gone, and so was his hand. I was hard, and he wasn't doing anything about it, did he want me to beg?

Just as I was about to voice a complaint, he spoke again.

"Turn around, and get on all fours."

My eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

I nodded dumbly, and sat up. He watched me from a few inches away. I pushed myself up on my knees, and rested on my elbows.

I felt his eyes on me. We stayed exactly like that. No one moved, and my arms were getting tired.

"…Sasu-_SASUKE!" _

A scream ripped out from my throat, as he forced himself into my unprepared passage.

I felt something wet fall onto my cheeks, as he began to pound into me.

_It_ _fucking_ _hurt._

His hands gripped my hips, as he quickened his pace. I screamed louder with every thrust, and more tears came as time passed.

But, he didn't stop. Even though I begged, and screamed in agony, he didn't stop.

He was moaning out my name, but, I could barely hear. I'd stopped screaming. I was growing numb, and the pain was becoming unbearable.

I felt something wet in me, and I whimpered as he pulled himself out. As soon as he'd released my hips, I collapsed onto the bed.

"Naruto?"

I closed my eyes, and tried to ignore the tears that continued to fall down my face even after he'd stopped.

"I…Want to tell you something."

He was breathing harder than I was, and I smiled at the sheer irony. I felt his hand entwine fingers with mine, and I began to sob against the sheets.

"I'm going to leave to Orochimaru's."

My eyes shot open, and, he held my hand tighter. I turned my face to look at his. And, he was smiling. He was smiling at me, Naruto Uzamaki.

Except, this wasn't one of his usual smiles, it was darker, and even more grotesque.

I tried to hold back everything, I tried not to cry, I tried not to whimper, I didn't want to seem desperate. So, instead, I laughed.

He smirked at me, and then, whispered something I never thought I would hear anyone say, let alone Sasuke.

"I love you, Naruto."

I looked at him disbelievingly, and I rested my head against his pillow. My eyes were blank, as more tears escaped from their prison.

He climbed out of my bed, and dressed up.

He left.

"…_I love you too, Sasuke"_

I whimpered, even though I knew no one was there.

I sat up in the cold, Uchiha manor, and winced at the pain it caused. I needed to get out of here. And, as I was about to stand up, I realized.

I really _was_ an idiot.

I was never going to see him again.

_I'm sorry. _

"…I'm so sorry. I-…Sasuke…I couldn't help you"

I choked on a sob, and shut my eyes, and there, in the darkness of my mind, was Sasuke, smirking at me.

And, everything went dark.

I never did see Sasuke again.


End file.
